


Tian Sheng yidui

by curly377



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curly377/pseuds/curly377





	Tian Sheng yidui

Niallerandthepotatoe （三）  
拍摄写真的地方在自来也报社的内景摄影棚里，仅有一些工作人员在场，环境较为安静。负责拍摄的总摄影师是报社的御用摄影师佐井，这个家伙不仅负责报社杂志每一期的插画制作，而且静物，景色，人物的摄影也是由他负责的。不管是绘画还是摄影，都可以粗略的理解为将某个东西的状态定格，而将定格这一瞬间的神态，视觉效果，以及色彩对比度都设置到最佳地位的人，是佐井无疑。  
这个人的性格人品我们暂且不提，才华却是毋庸置疑。而那张长相还算得上帅气的脸配上一看便是装出来的微笑后，却并不怎么受人欢迎，其笑面虎的属性以及毒舌到令人牙痒的个性每每都是惹得人气不打一处来，虚假的微笑在一开始接触到时，甚至会让人感到恶心。但碍于共事在同一屋檐下的些微的情分，而且那些话准确来说在生理上也构不成危害以后，大家选择了忍耐。

不然，他应该早在第一天对春野樱说出“丑女”二字的评价后，就被那位女汉子的铁拳震飞。

而鸣人非常不幸的发现了一个事实，佐井的最大乐趣就是挖苦他。无论是其嘲讽性格上的愚钝，行为处事上的幼稚，还是嘲笑他某个生理器官的尺寸，即便早已习惯了日复一日的毒舌，但每次听到的时候总不免还是会额角青筋暴起，太阳穴突突的疼，冲出来就要冒出三丈的火被硬生生挤压在脑壳里，大概就是这样一种感觉。

原本以为今天这个还算重要的日子里，佐井会收敛起他的毒舌，但是他这个人似乎并不会看场合行事，在大家都忙里忙外的一丝不苟的布置摄影棚，试图让那位不仅在外界传闻里挑剔娇矜的总裁，事实上一看到他的样子也猜得到他肯定是个要求极高的人感受到他们报社的与众不同以及真挚的诚意时，佐井却拍了拍鸣人的肩膀，在他耳边说道，“鸣人君，你今天的黑眼圈格外重呢，是不是昨天晚上撸多了呢？你这种一看就是处男的小男生，也不知道什么时候能够成为一个真正的男人呢。”

“佐井你个混蛋！”鸣人推开他靠的很近的肢体接触，抹了一把额头的汗，“你这家伙不说话没人把你当哑巴，而且…我…我才不是处男呢！”在很长一段时间里，鸣人都不明白成为一个真正的男人和破处之间究竟有什么联系，这种轻浮草率又世俗的判定与他那种不同于主流的个性，且学习文学的人骨子里天生的那一丝不食人间烟火的绮丽浪漫无疑是冲撞的。而在身边的朋友们都在嘲笑他的处男之身后，他才猛然发现这件事情也成了一种为人诟病的羞耻事情。

若是他能够预测到他的处男之身会以一种意想不到的方式在接下来的某一天“破开”


End file.
